


Tadaima

by PompomSamael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Français | French, M/M, Translation, all of these characters deserve The World
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael
Summary: [traduction de"Tadaima"écrit parstammiviktor]Après des décennies d’errance, Viktor se trouve une famille auprès des Katsuki.





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tadaima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308376) by [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor). 



> Bonjour à tous !  
>   
> Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci écrite par [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor) que je remercie grandement de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son œuvre.  
>   
> J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'histoire en Anglais afin de laisser des kudos et des commentaires à l'auteur ; même si les commentaires sont en Français, ça lui fera plaisir ! :D

La première fois qu’il voit la famille Katsuki, c’est sur la page ‘Qui sommes-nous ?’ du site web Yu-topia Onsen. Au même moment, les autres onglets ouverts dans son navigateur sont :

—   Twitter / Notifications

—   [ Katsuki Yuri ] Danse le Programme Libre de Victor [ Reste à mes Côtés ] – YouTube

—   フィギュアスケート強化選手| 公益財団法人日本スケート連盟– Bio du Patineur – Artistique – Fédération Japonaise de Patinage à Glace

—   hasetsu sources chaudes katsuki – Google Search

—   chiens autorisés dans hôtels sources chaudes japon ? – Google Search

—   LED à FUK : Vols de Saint-Pétersbourg à Fukuoka | Expedia

—   Expedia : Confirmez Votre Vol

—   Fukuoka - Hasetsu, Mardi 11 Avril 2016 | Virail

—   Virail :  Paiement

—   Amazon.com : Le Japonais pour les Nuls (8601404691560) : Eriko Sato : Livres

—   Amazon.com : Changer d’Adresse de Livraison

—   Politique d’Expédition | CedEx.com

Cela fait bientôt quinze minutes maintenant que le son familier et continu du métal glissant sur la glace joue depuis l’onglet YouTube ouvert. Il n’y a pas de musique, juste le faible ronflement de la climatisation d’une patinoire étrangère et les gloussements étouffés et enfantins de derrière la caméra, mais Viktor peut dire avec exactitude quelle partie du programme Yuuri Katsuki est en train de patiner seulement grâce au rythme des lames grattant la glace.

_Partiamo insieme…_ fredonne Viktor pour la quatrième fois tandis qu’il clique sur le bouton afin d’autoriser Google à traduire la page web de Yu-topia en Anglais.  _Ora sono pronto._ Cela fait maintenant plus d’un an qu’il patine sur ce morceau, mais c’est la première fois que les paroles lui font ressentir cela : comme s’il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de léger et palpitant qui refuse de s’arrêter.

La page web semble avoir été réalisée à la fin des années 2000 et n’a pas été mise à jour depuis. Il y a trop de polices d’écriture. Quelques liens sont morts. Et la photo en haut de la section ‘Qui sommes-nous ?’ présente un homme, une femme et deux enfants adolescents. Yuuri est plus petit, son visage plus rond, avec un sourire timide qui le différencie totalement de l’homme ayant bu seize flûtes de champagne Brut, se balançant à moitié-nu sur une barre verticale grâce à des cuisses d’acier, puis s’étant jeté dans les bras de Viktor avant de l’inviter à l’hôtel de sources chaudes tenu par sa famille.

Sur la photo, tout le monde sourit, les parents avec leurs mains sur les épaules de leurs enfants.  _Rencontrez la Famille Katsuki_ , lui traduit gentiment Google.

Et oh, qu’est-ce que Viktor le veut.

…

Il se pointe à la porte de Yu-topia Katsuki avec un petit bagage cabine dans une main et la laisse de Makkachin enroulée dans l’autre. Ce n’est pas Yuuri qui ouvre la porte, et en son for intérieur, Viktor en est reconnaissant. Les trois vols, le voyage en train et le total de dix-huit heures de vol de nuit se voient clairement à ses cheveux gras et à ses yeux cernés, et Viktor Nikiforov se doit de faire une meilleure impression que _ça_.

La mère à Yuuri est la même dans la vraie vie que sur la photo désuète de leur page web. Elle sourit aussi brillamment qu’un soleil dès l’instant où ses yeux se posent sur Viktor et  _oh_ , pense-t-il.  _Sont-ils tous comme cela ?_

« Bienvenue ! » s’exclame-t-elle, son accent est prononcé mais les mots répétés sont naturels. « Je suis Hiroko. Entre. Entre. »

Makka aboie et saute sur ses jambes.

« Makka !  _Nyet ! »_ siffle Viktor, tirant sur la laisse, mais Hiroko rit simplement et son rire ressemble à des clochettes tintantes.

« Non, non. Tout est OK. » Puis elle tend la main afin de gratter Makkachin sous son menton et Viktor  _fond_.

« Oh. Merci. Um, je ne sais pas si les chiens sont autorisés, mais je peux— »

Hiroko fait un geste de la main, lui faisant signe de rentrer. « Les chiens, oui. Yu-topia aime les chiens. Mais pas onsen. Pas de chien dans onsen. OK ? »

« Bien sûr. Je comprends. Merci. »

Les pattes à Makkachin font un bruit sec contre le sol en bois. Viktor a besoin de lui couper les ongles. À la droite de l’entrée se trouve un poster de Yuuri dans sa ville natale, entouré de fleurs de cerisiers et tendant un bras vers le ciel. La gare en avait également été recouverte. Lors de son voyage en taxi jusqu’ici, Viktor a déjà fait des recherches—il peut en acheter un pour 1500 yen sur le site de la Fédération Japonaise de Patinage à Glace.

« Tu as fait réservation ? » demande Hiroko, penchée sur un bureau jonché de papiers.

« Oui, c’est sous— »

« Aha ! Oui. Je vois là. »

À ce moment-là, il se rend compte qu’elle sait exactement qui il est. Ça, ou bien il est la seule nouvelle réservation de l’auberge, mais la première option semble être la plus probable. Il se souvient du sourire accueillant de Hiroko, de sa main sur l’épaule à Yuuri et il sait exactement quel genre de parents les Katsuki sont : le genre de parents qui affichent des posters de leur fils à l’entrée de leur commerce ; le genre de parents qui tiennent une petite auberge mais qui continuent de payer afin que leur fils puisse suivre sa passion dans un sport très cher ; le genre de parents qui regardent sans doute toutes les compétitions de leur fils et le soutiennent, même s’ils ne peuvent pas être là en personne.

Hiroko sait qui il est, parce que quiconque connaissant relativement le monde du patinage artistique sait qui est Viktor. Et pourtant, elle ne le regarde pas comme il s’y attendait, comme si elle jaugeait la compétition de son fils ou bien avait des doutes sur ses intentions. Elle lui sourit simplement ainsi qu’à Makka et dit, « Viens, Vicchan. Tu es fatigué. Long voyage. Onsen est par là. »

Il la suit, le cœur serré.

…

La facilité avec laquelle il s’intègre dans la vie des Katsuki est étrange—la vitesse à laquelle ils débarrassent une pièce pour lui, la façon dont ils ne sourcillent pas lorsqu’un camion CedEx se pointe avec dix-huit cartons remplis des affaires à Viktor, la façon dont ils font des repas pour cinq et non plus pour quatre à chaque repas. Viktor a été partout dans le monde, est resté dans des hôtels cinq étoiles et a mangé dans des restaurants étoilés au guide Michelin, mais il n’a jamais connu une meilleure hospitalité ou une meilleure nourriture que ce que Yu-topia Katsuki offre. Pour ces seules raisons, Viktor ne pourrait jamais envisager de faire payer des honoraires à Yuuri.

(Cette nuit-là, il crée quatre comptes Yelp différents et laisse quatre commentaires élogieux différents. Chacun de ceux-ci mentionnent le katsudon. Aucun d’eux ne mentionne le patineur artistique d’élite super canon qui les lui a servis.)

(Bien sûr, il poste une photo tagguée #Ninja #HasetsuCastle #Japan sur Instagram quelques jours plus tard et cela amène à Yu-topia plus d’affaires que ce que quatre milles commentaires Yelp auraient pu.)

Il rencontre Toshiya cette nuit-là, et bien qu’il parle moins Anglais que sa femme et encore moins que son fils, il tapote quand même le dos à Viktor et lui dit, « Bienvenue, Vicchan ! » avant de lui servir le même verre de saké que le sien. 

Viktor cherche le suffixe ‘chan’ sur Google cette nuit-là. Google lui dit que c’est un diminutif. Il pense donc qu’ils doivent l’appeler quelque chose comme  _Vitya_ et il s’accroche à la façon dont ils le prononcent, sans peine et affectueusement.

Yuuri ne l’appelle pas Vicchan. Yuuri l’appelle Viktor et rougit violemment à chaque fois que Viktor l’appelle Yuuri.

Makkachin adore Yu-topia tout autant que Viktor, et pas seulement parce que l’entière famille Katsuki lui glisse des morceaux de tonkatsu sous la table. Makka est une chienne gentille et heureuse, mais pour un caniche, elle est également intensément protectrice. Parfois, elle grogne après des étrangers dans le parc. Il lui a fallu des années avant qu’elle ne commence à vraiment aimer Lilia.

Mais seulement quelques jours après son arrivée, Viktor se réveille dans un lit vide et quelques heures plus tard, il la voit trotter joyeusement en descendant les escaliers aux côtés d’un Yuuri vaseux. Peut-être qu’il devrait se sentir abandonné, mais il ne se sent que justifié.

« Il est tellement beau, n’est-ce pas, Makka ? Oui, il l’est. Oui, il l’est, » s’extasie Viktor en Russe tandis qu’il la caresse à son endroit préféré, juste en dessous de son oreille droite.

Quelques jours plus tard, il remarque que la sœur à Yuuri la caresse exactement à cet endroit. Puis quelques jours après cela, Toshiya.

Et lors de quelques matins, Viktor se lève et se rend compte que les gamelles à Makkachin sont déjà remplies de nourriture et d’eau fraîche.

Une nuit, Viktor et Yuuri rentre d’une longue soirée à Ice Castle et s’attendent à trouver Makka agitée en vue de sa promenade du soir. À la place, elle est lovée contre Mari devant la télévision, sa fourrure mouillée et sentant comme son shampooing préféré.

« On a promené sur la plage. Elle s’est salie. On a pris un bain, » les informe Mari de son Anglais précis mais saccadé.

«  _A-arigatou_ , » bégaye Viktor. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. La langue à Makka pend tandis que Mari gratouille son Endroit Préféré.

Cette nuit, Yuuri va au lit tôt, épuisé à la suite de leur long entraînement. Makkachin le suit doucement, ses ongles faisant un bruit sec sur le sol et sa queue remuant tandis que Yuuri s’extasie sur quelque chose en Japonais.

C’est agréable, décide Viktor, d’avoir d’autres personnes aimant les choses auxquelles il tient le plus à cœur.

…

Sauf que : Viktor se demande s’il n’a pas fait erreur parfois.

Les médias le disent. Yakov le dit, aux journalistes et directement à Viktor la seule fois où il a daigné répondre au téléphone. Yurio l’a dit encore et encore, avant qu’il ne parte après Onsen on Ice. Tout le monde, excepté les êtres chers à Yuuri, semble penser qu’il est impulsif, idiot et qu’il s’amuse à jouer au coach. 

Et Yuuri—eh bien. Yuuri n’est pas vraiment encourageant non plus.

Rationnellement, Viktor sait que Yuuri veut de lui ici. Yuuri est celui qui l’a demandé. Yuuri est celui qui semblait terrifié à chaque fois que Yurio criait  _reviens en Russie !_ Yuuri est celui qui a sorti le grand jeu lors de Onsen on Ice, celui qui a dit qu’il voulait que Viktor reste afin qu’ils puissent manger des katsudon ensemble.

Mais Yuuri est également celui qui l’ignore, encore et encore, repoussant unilatéralement toutes les avances et rameaux d’olivier de Viktor. Yuuri est un bon élève, il écoute Viktor sur la glace, mais en dehors il se réfugie dans sa chambre, reste silencieux lors des repas et ferme la porte au nez de Viktor.

Viktor a beau chercher, il ne comprend pas où est-ce qu’il a fait fausse route. Alors il s’interroge, surtout les jours où la barrière de la langue dans sa nouvelle maison lui semble insurmontable, les jours où Yuuri rate ses sauts et se renferme sur lui-même sans un mot, les jours où encore une fois ses appels à Yakov restent sans réponses.

_arrête d’appeler. il ne veut pas te parler,_  lui envoie Yurio par SMS. Viktor arrête d’essayer après ça.  

Makkachin dort avec lui maintenant, parce qu’elle a toujours pu sentir ce genre de choses. Elle gémit jusqu’à ce que Viktor s’enroule autour d’elle, puis elle se blottit contre lui. Lors d’une rare nuit, il verse des larmes silencieuses qu’elle lèche de sa langue et sèche de sa fourrure.

…

Peu de temps après, il apprend pour Vicchan.

Il a renversé un peu de croquettes à Makka et il est à la recherche d’un balai lorsqu’il tombe sur le sanctuaire. La pièce est jolie mais relativement vide, la lumière du soleil entrant dans la pièce par la baie vitrée coulissante. Il y a un tapis de course inutilisé dans un coin, quelques étagères le long du mur. Mais le sanctuaire est le point de mire, décoré de fleurs, de bougies et d’une petite photo encadrée au-dessus de l’autel. Yuuri, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, a ses bras enroulés autour d’un chien qui ressemble à Makkachin lorsqu’elle était encore un chiot. À côté de la photo se trouve une paire de médailles gravées.

Viktor tombe à genou sur le coussin placé devant celui-ci. Ses articulations lui font mal en guise de protestation. Le chagrin apparaît dans l’esprit à Viktor.

« C’était un bon chien. »

Viktor se retourne brusquement et trouve Yuuri debout à l’embrasure de la porte. « Désolé. Je n’avais pas l’intention de fouiner. »

« C’est pas grave. Je suis sûr que tu l’aurais appris tôt ou tard. »

Viktor cligne des yeux. Il jette un coup d’œil entre le garçon de la photo et le jeune homme se dirigeant vers lui. Il pense à l’amour facile et instantané de la famille Katsuki pour Makkachin, à la manière dont ils savent quand la nourrir, la sortir et où la caresser précisément. « Drôle de coïncidence, non ? Qu’il ressemble tant à ma Makkachin. »

Yuuri s’assoit en tailleur sur le sol à côté de Viktor et fixe les médailles. Il n’ose pas regarder Viktor dans les yeux.

« Vicchan n’était pas une coïncidence, » bredouille-t-il. Il y a une étrange résignation dans sa voix.

Au début, Viktor pense que Yuuri parle de lui. Mais non, ça n’a aucun sens. Yuuri ne l’appelle jamais Vicchan et Yuuri a dit  _était_ et ils parlaient du chien à Yuuri, pas de son coach de patinage.

Puis Yuuri lève les yeux vers lui, une douce rougeur touchant ses joues, ses yeux hésitants et vulnérables.

Viktor, lentement, commence à comprendre.

« Oh. »

Yuuri remue. Il ne répond pas.

Viktor regarde à nouveau les médailles et il reconnaît les gravures en katakana maintenant—le même nom qui a décoré tous les posters pour Onsen on Ice. Le même nom que Hiroko écrit sur les petits post-it qu’elle colle sur les Tupperware qui contiennent les restes des repas lorsque Viktor et Yuuri restent trop longtemps à la patinoire.

Yuuri attend qu’il dise quelque chose, mais Viktor se retrouve le souffle coupé. Pendant un moment, il est perdu.

« Vicchan, » murmure Viktor, et tout prend sens maintenant.

Yuuri semble à la fois profondément embarrassé et triste. Viktor, par contre, est profondément touché.

« Vicchan était Viktor ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand est-ce qu’il… ? »

Yuuri baisse la tête. « Décembre dernier. »

« Oh. Merde. Les Nationaux ? » Le fait qu’il ait fini onzième alors qu’il avait gagné l’or trois ans d’affilés prend tout son sens maintenant.

Yuuri soupire. « Non. Sotchi, la nuit après le programme court. Mais j’imagine que ça explique aussi les Nationaux. »

C’est comme s’il tombait d’un saut. L’impact secoue Viktor et lui coupe le souffle. Il avait vu un peu du programme libre. Yuuri s’en était bien sorti lors du court, alors il patinait seulement deux personnes avant Viktor, et Viktor avait un peu suivi à l’écran. Chute après chute. La défaite présente dans le regard du patineur tandis qu’il glissait dans sa position finale. Tous les patineurs et coaches présent dans les coulisses avaient été silencieux.

Si ça avait été Makkachin, Viktor n’aurait même pas eu le courage de mettre un pied sur la glace. Et il aurait bu bien plus que seize flûtes de champagne s’il avait été forcé à être présent au banquet après tout ça.

« Ça faisait cinq ans que je l’avais pas vu, » murmure Yuuri.

Et oh, si ça ne touche pas Viktor qui a passé plus de temps avec son propre chien ces derniers mois que durant l’entière année précédente—son propre chien, qui aura bientôt treize ans.

Viktor ne réfléchit pas. Il tend son bras et prend la main de Yuuri dans la sienne, et il n’est pas surpris de la trouver tremblante. Il la serre et repose ses yeux sur le garçon souriant de la photo.

« Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« Je l’ai eu pour mon treizième anniversaire. »

Viktor entend :  _il t’admire depuis qu’il a treize ans. Plus jeune, même._

« Je suis désolé. »

Viktor fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« C’est bizarre. Je sais. »

Mais Viktor repense à Stéphane Lambiel et à la vingtaine de magazines qu’il avait supplié Yakov de l’aider à traquer. Il repense aux couvertures de magazines qu’il avait découpées, collées en un collage et accrochées à son mur. Il repense aux VHS qu’il avait enregistrées de chaque compétitions et à la manière dont ses pirouettes s’étaient améliorées durant ces années.

Puis il pense à Yuuri, qui crée la musique avec son corps et patine comme la grâce incarnée et il pense,  _Oh._   _Oh._

« Ce n’est pas bizarre. Pas du tout. » Il est sincère.

Yuuri sourit et resserre sa main autour de celle à Viktor.

…

Puis, une après-midi sur la plage.

Puis,  _je veux que tu restes qui tu es._  
Puis,  _je ne voulais pas que tu voies mes défauts._

Puis tout commence à changer.

…

« Yuuri m’a dit pour Vicchan. Je suis désolé. »

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Mari tient fermement la laisse dans sa main.

« Il n’y avait rien à faire. »

Makkachin est particulièrement agitée ce matin-là. Viktor était descendu tôt ce matin et avait trouvé sa gamelle déjà remplie, Mari attachant sa laisse à son collier. Ils décidèrent de la sortir ensemble.

« Yuuri dit qu’il était un bon chien. »

« Il était très doux. » Mari émet un petit rire, « Tout le contraire de son homonyme. »

« Hé ! »

Elle sourit, mais le chagrin reste. « C’était le chien à Yuuri. Mais Yuuri est parti pendant longtemps. » 

« Et tu t’en es occupée ? »

« Oui. Du mieux que je le pu. » Ses yeux sont fixés sur l’horizon. « Yuuri l’a eu pour son treizième anniversaire. »

« Il n’était pas sur la photo de famille du site web, » songe Viktor. « Elle a dû être prise avant. »

Mari émet un petit rire. « Mon Dieu. Cette photo est vraiment encore là ? »

« Je trouve ça mignon. »

« Mes cheveux étaient encore longs. Ce n’est pas  _mignon_. »

Viktor rigole. Les articulations des doigts à Mari sont blanches autour de la laisse à Makkachin.

« Elle se fait vieille, » dit Viktor.

Mari écoute.

« Je sais pas ce que je ferai. » Sa voix menace de se briser, mais il l’en empêche.

« Apprécie juste sa compagnie maintenant. »

Viktor soupire. « Crois-moi. Je le fais. »

…

La mère à Yuuri est une combinaison dangereuse de silence à la fois curieux et désarmant. Viktor découvre cela une nuit alors qu’il est assis à une table dans la salle à manger et qu’il passe au peigne fin YouTube afin de trouver d’anciennes compétitions. Il saute presque au plafond lorsqu’il entend le claquement désapprobateur de sa langue derrière lui.

« Non. J’ai… pour toi, Vicchan. Attends. »

Elle ouvre un meuble à côté de la télé et sort une pile de VHS qu’elle pose sur la table devant lui. Sur le dos de celles-ci se trouvent les dates remontant jusqu’en 2005 et le nom des compétitions écrites en Japonais.

Viktor commence par la plus vieille. Hiroko hoche la tête en un signe d’approbation, place la cassette dans le lecteur VHS et ils s’installent tous les deux devant la télé afin de regarder. Viktor a un vieux calepin sur ses genoux.

Il regarde Yuuri, mais il regarde aussi Hiroko regardant Yuuri. La fierté dans ses yeux en vaut le coup. Elle grimace avec Viktor à chaque fois que Yuuri rate un saut, comme si elle aussi pouvait en sentir l’impact.

Quelques fois, ils attaquent une nouvelle cassette avant de découvrir qu’une vidéo de Viktor a été classée dans la mauvaise pile. Ils rient tous les deux et regardent quand même la cassette.

Et Hiroko sourit aussi lorsqu’elle regarde Viktor patiner, son expression tendre et peut-être même, sans doute, un petit peu fière. La gorge à Viktor se serre. Il gribouille des fleurs dans son calepin, traçant et retraçant les pétales tandis que des musiques qu’il n’a pas entendues depuis des décennies le submerge. Il ne peut plus regarder Hiroko. Il devrait se sentir flatté, pense-t-il, mais son estomac se tord et le brûle.

« Magnifique, Vicchan, » dit-elle tandis que les applaudissements retentissent. Une main chaude se pose sur sa joue et les yeux de Viktor piquent, mais il ne pleure pas.  _Je ne suis pas votre fils_ , pense-t-il mais il ne le dit pas. Il déglutit, hoche la tête et lui fait passer la cassette suivante.

Elle le quitte quand ils atteignent 2013, elle doit préparer le repas pour demain. Viktor arrive tout juste à passer 2014 lorsqu’il s’endort, les pages de son calepin remplies de notes oubliées à ses côtés. Les tatamis sont étonnements confortables, se souvient-il avoir pensé avant qu’il ne sombre totalement.

Il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit avec la truffe fraiche de Makka contre sa joue. La salle à manger est vide, les lumières éteintes, mais il y a un coussin sous sa tête et une couverture à ses côtés. Une douce chaleur se répand dans son corps et, bien qu’il sache qu’il regrettera sa fainéantise lorsque le matin viendra et que ses articulations lui feront aussi mal que celles d’un vieillard, il se colle à Makka, glisse ses doigts dans sa fourrure et se rendort.

…

Viktor est une honte pour les Russes. Il déteste le bortsch. Il a facilement froid, bien qu’il passe la plupart de son temps dans des pièces où le sol est fait de glace.

Et, pire que tout, il ne tient pas du tout l’alcool.

Il se trouve que le père à Yuuri tient bien plus l’alcool que lui. Ainsi que Yuuri, si Viktor se souvient bien du banquet à Sotchi. Mais pendant quelques glorieuses et naïves minutes, Viktor pense que c’est une bonne idée de boire autant de shots que Katsuki Toshiya—après tout, qu’y-a-t-il de mieux à faire afin de célébrer l’annonce des affectations au Grand Prix de Yuuri ?

La barrière de la langue est importante entre Toshiya et Viktor, mais heureusement, les chansons à boire sont universelles.

_« Sake ga nomeru, sake ga nomeru, sake ga nomeruzo ! »_ chantent-ils tous les deux, Viktor ne se souciant même pas de son accent horrible lorsque ses mots sont mangés. La pièce commence à tourner au bout de trois verres. Après cinq verres, Viktor abandonne. Toshiya rigole bruyamment, lui tape l’épaule et continue à boire.

Viktor rend la pareille à Toshiya en lui apprenant trois des multiples chansons Russes qu’il connait, et peu de temps après ils sont tous les deux en train de chanter une interprétation à peine reconnaissable de  _‘Oiy moroz moroz’_. C’est la préférée de Yakov, se souvient Viktor.

Viktor ne sait pas vraiment quand est-ce qu’il a perdu sa chemise. Il ne sait pas non plus quand est-ce que Toshiya a perdu la sienne. Cependant, il a vraiment chaud et la peau de Yuuri est agréablement fraîche.

« Mmm c’est agréable, » marmonne Viktor en plaçant la main de Yuuri contre son front.

« T’es chaud, Viktor. »

Viktor sourit de toutes ses dents et se jette sur son élève. « Aw, Yuuri ! Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Yuuri grogne. Toshiya recommence à chanter. Viktor le rejoint.

C’est bien entendu Yuuri qui ramène Viktor à sa chambre. Viktor n’a toujours pas remis sa chemise, et Yuuri reste tragiquement entièrement vêtu. Les mains de Yuuri qui soutiennent Viktor sont sur ses biceps et elles le distraient tellement qu’il percute presque l’encadrement de sa propre porte.

« C’est une inversion de rôle marrante, non ? » dit-il dans un petit rire tandis qu’il s’accroche à Yuuri comme une pieuvre. Il espère que Yuuri pense qu’il est aussi mignon que ce que Yuuri fut, tous ces mois auparavant. Cependant, Viktor pense qu’il doit juste être pénible.

« J’essaye de ne pas faire une habitude le fait de finir ivre et de me déshabiller, » murmure Yuuri tandis qu’il force Viktor à le lâcher afin de le mettre au lit.

Viktor rit de manière hystérique. Puis il rit un peu plus lorsque Yuuri essaye de l’aider à enlever son pantalon.

« Mmm, Yuuri, offre-moi un repas avant, » marmonne-t-il.

Yuuri semble un peu horrifié. Viktor regrettera cela (ce dont il se souviendra) quand le matin viendra, mais pour le moment il trouve cela hilarant.

« Va au lit, Viktor, » lui conseille Yuuri tout en essayant de le faire passer sous les couvertures. Viktor ne veut pas lâcher sa main.

« Seulement si tu dors avec moi. »

« Hein ? »

Viktor se rend compte qu’il a parlé Russe. Cette fois, en Anglais, il dit, « Reste, Yuuuuri. »

Yuuri lève un sourcil. « Est-ce que ça te calmera ? »

Viktor hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« D’accord. Mais tiens-toi tranquille. »

Dans son état embrouillé par l’alcool, il pense que cette victoire est tout aussi plaisante que de gagner l’or aux Jeux Olympiques. Yuuri est mieux qu’une médaille. Il est plus doux. Plus chaud. Plus adorable.

« J’aime être ici, » murmure Viktor, sur le point de s’endormir. Yuuri est allongé de l’autre côté de Makkachin mais Viktor peut quand même sentir sa présence.

« Tant mieux, » chuchote Yuuri. Puis après un moment, « J’aime t’avoir ici. »

Oh, oui. Définitivement mieux que les Jeux Olympiques.

…

« Vicchan, » fredonne Hiroko un matin lors du petit-déjeuner, « Cheveux. »

Viktor pousse ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Cheveux ? »

Hiroko fronce les sourcils, réfléchit, mais se tourne finalement vers Yuuri et débite quelque chose que Viktor, même après trois mois et quinze chapitres du  _Japonais pour les Nuls_ , n’a aucune chance de comprendre.

Yuuri ricane. « Elle veut te couper les cheveux. »

« Oui. Couper. » Elle hoche la tête. « Trop long. »

Étant donné qu’il se trouve à quelques semaines de pouvoir coincer sa frange derrière son oreille, il y est totalement favorable. Mais, « Vous, Hiroko-san ? »

« C’est elle qui nous a coupé nos cheveux durant toutes ces années, » confirme Yuuri autour d’une bouchée de riz. « Ne t’en fais pas, elle fera du bon travail. »

Et les cheveux à Yuuri ont toujours paru soignés, de ce dont Viktor se souvient, alors c’est comme ça qu’il se retrouve à cheval sur l’abattant des toilettes dans la salle de bains des Katsuki, une serviette drapée sur ses épaules et les doigts de Hiroko passant dans ses cheveux humides.

Viktor a toujours eu ses cheveux coupés par des professionnels portant des jeans skinny qui prennent 3000 roubles de l’heure et utilisent des après-shampooings de qualité professionnelle. Il est tendu jusqu’au premier coup de ciseaux—elle n’hésite pas et rafraîchit juste sa coupe en fredonnant une mélodie que Viktor ne connait pas.

« Pourquoi couper ? »

Pas sûr de sa question, il répond,  _« Gomen, wakarimasen ? »_ Il tourne légèrement la tête afin de la voir, mais elle la repousse avec un  _humph._  

« Cheveux, Vicchan. Long, avant.  _Plus_ long. Pourquoi couper ? »

« Oh. » Viktor cligne des yeux. De toutes les questions qu’elle aurait pu poser, il ne s’attendait pas à celle-ci. « J’imagine que je voulais juste un changement. » Et c’est essentiellement la vérité. Les programmes qu’il voulait patiner chez les seniors n’auraient pas fonctionnés si tout le monde avait continué à le voir comme étant le jeune prodige éthéré de ses années junior. Les cheveux devaient s’en aller.

La réaction du public a été tout aussi mitigée que la sienne. Des journalistes avaient enquêté durant des mois. Des fans lui avaient envoyé des messages accablés de chagrin. Calvin Klein l’avait contacté pour un contrat de mannequinat. Un moment, Viktor adorait le changement puis l’instant d’après, il pleurait devant son miroir, se demandant s’il n’avait pas fait une erreur. Il a fini par s’y faire.

« Hmm. »

Une question prend forme sur la langue à Viktor et il sait qu’il ne devrait pas la poser, mais une fois qu’il a commencé à se poser la question, il est difficile de s’arrêter.

« Qu’est-ce que Yuuri en a pensé ? Quand il a vu ? »

Hiroko continue de couper ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Au début, peut-être triste ? Mais après, non. Veux…  _Voulais_ juste, um… images. Nouvelles images pour ses murs. » rigole-t-elle gaiement.  _« Onegaishimasu, Okaasan, onegaishimasu… »_

Viktor rit avec elle, la gorge serrée. Évidemment. Évidemment.

Lorsqu’elle finit, elle le prend par la main et le guide jusqu’au miroir. Elle lui enlève la serviette de ses épaules et retire les quelques cheveux argentés restants sur ses épaules. « OK ? » 

3000 roubles pour une coupe dans un salon de coiffure était une arnaque, se rend compte Viktor. Il n’est jamais sorti se sentant aussi bien que maintenant et Hiroko a fait ça gratuitement au-dessus des toilettes avec des ciseaux qui sont sans doute plus vieux que lui. Il fait un grand sourire.  _« Arigatou gozaimasu ! »_

Elle lui tapote l’épaule et range les ciseaux dans le tiroir. « De rien, Vicchan. »

…

Viktor regrette d’avoir proposé son aide dans l’auberge le moment où Toshiya l’accepte. La barrière de la langue est épaisse et grande et aucun des outils dans la boîte à outils de Toshiya ne sont familiers. Viktor se retrouve à être tout autant utile que ce que l’aurait été Makkachin, et au moins elle aurait pu offrir un peu de soutien moral. Viktor se tient simplement debout à côté du père à Yuuri dans l’onsen vidé et lui tend le mauvais outil quatre fois d’affilées avant que Toshiya ne décide de l’attraper lui-même. Il n’y a que cinq outils dans la boîte.

Mais Toshiya est un Katsuki, ce qui veut dire qu’il est bien plus indulgent et patient que ce que le mérite Viktor. Il finit par réparer la tuyauterie et quand ils sortent de l’onsen, Toshiya tape Viktor sur l’épaule avec un  _arigatou_ jovial, comme si Viktor avait tout fait seul.

…

Pourtant, Viktor n’a jamais ressenti la barrière de langue aussi profondément que le soir après les championnats régionaux de Yuuri, perdu dans le flot des paroles à Yuuri mais entouré de personnes qui en comprennent toutes les subtilités. La famille à Yuuri, les Nishigori et Minako fixent tous la télé, leurs yeux s’écarquillant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du discours à Yuuri.

Viktor connait le thème à Yuuri, il sait ce que le kanji sur le tableau blanc à Yuuri doit vouloir dire.  _Mon amour_ , Yuuri lui avait annoncé, à  _lui_ avant tous les autres, mais maintenant tout le Japon en sait plus sur cet amour que Viktor, ce qui est juste. Inadmissible.

« Je pense que tu devrais demander à Yuuri, » dit Yuuko lorsque Viktor la supplie pour une traduction. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir y rendre justice. »

Alors c’est ce qu’il fait. Yuuri revient le lendemain matin et ils courent ensemble jusqu’à la patinoire. Tandis que Yuuri lace ses patins, Viktor se laisse tomber à ses côtés sur le banc et dit :

« Le fait que tout le Japon sache ton thème tandis que ton coach reste cruellement dans le noir est vraiment injuste. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Les joues à Yuuri rougissent de manière prévisible. Parfois, Viktor le taquine juste pour le voir.

« Tu connais mon thème. »

« Oui, mais l’amour peut-être plusieurs choses, » lui rappelle Viktor. Ses genoux protestent tandis qu’il glisse au sol, prenant les lacets de Yuuri. « Laisse-moi faire. »

« Tu n’as pas… »  _besoin de le faire_ , ne proteste pas vraiment Yuuri. Il se penche en arrière, prenant appui sur les paumes de ses mains et il regarde Viktor d’une façon qui lui serre la gorge.

Il se concentre sur les patins à Yuuri, serrant les lacets autant qu’il le puisse. Il les enfile, puis serre à nouveau. Enfile à nouveau.

_« Agape_ est une forme d’amour.  _Eros_ est une forme d’amour.  _Philia, storge…_ Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précis que ça avec ton thème, Yuuri. »

Yuuri lève un sourcil. « Je ne pense pas qu’il ait un nom Grec. »

« Non ? Comment le décrirais-tu, alors ? Il est important que je le sache, Yuuri. En tant que ton coach. Pour ton patinage. »

Les lacets ont atteint le haut de la botte. Il tapote le genou à Yuuri et celui-ci lui tend consciencieusement son autre patin. Viktor recommence, serrant, enfilant, serrant.

Lorsqu’il lève ses yeux, il trouve Yuuri avec un petit sourire complice sur les lèvres. « En tant que mon coach, hein ? »

Viktor déglutit. Il ne sait plus trop quel lacet il doit enfiler après. Le gauche, le droit ? En dessus, en dessous ?

« Oui. En tant que ton coach. »

Yuuri soupire. « Je dois avouer que je ne me souviens pas trop de ce que j’ai dit. Je me suis… eh bien. Un peu emporté. »

_J’aime quand tu t’emportes,_ ne dit pas Viktor.

« J’imagine que tu peux tout trouver en ligne maintenant. »

Viktor hoche la tête. « Traduit, aussi. »

Les yeux de Yuuri s’agrandissent d’inquiétude. « Est-ce que— ? »

« Non. Mais je suis certain que quelqu’un dans ton armée de fans l’a déjà fait. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas regardé ? »

Viktor hausse les épaules. Il termine le deuxième patin et se tient sur ses talons. « Pourquoi demander à Internet alors que je peux te le demander ? »

« Oh. »

« Si tu ne ve— »

« Je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point l’amour m’entourait jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre. C’est ce que j’ai dit. »

Ces mots sont comme un coup de poing dans le ventre à Viktor. Mais agréable. Pendant un instant, il oubli comment respirer.

_« Oh. »_  

Viktor avait entendu son propre prénom ici-et-là dans le discours à Yuuri ainsi que le thème— _Vikutoru_ cela,  _ai-desu_ ceci. Mais Viktor est le coach à Yuuri et c’est tout à fait normal pour lui d’apparaitre dans le discours concernant le patinage à Yuuri. Viktor avait espéré, mais n’avait jamais osé croire.

Et pourtant Yuuri le regarde, un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres, et  _jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre_ résonne dans les vestiaires.

« J’ai aussi dit… » continue Yuuri pas plus fort qu’un murmure, « que je ne voulais pas me séparer de tout ça. »

Si Viktor n’était pas déjà à genoux, il y a des chances que ceux-ci aient cédés sous son poids. « Moi non plus, » souffle-t-il. Il veut dire quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose de plus intelligent, mais c’est tout ce qu’il a. Il espère que c’est assez.

Un frisson visible parcours Yuuri. Il se lève et offre une main afin d’aider Viktor à se relever. Viktor la prend immédiatement, l’utilise afin de forcer ses vieilles articulations à se redresser et il déplore cette perte lorsque la main à Yuuri se retire bien trop tôt.

Ce qu’il ne sait pas, c’est ça : seulement quelques heures plus tard, une fois que leur entraînement sera terminé, Yuuri va proposer de passer par les petites routes afin de rentrer. Ils marcheront le long de la plage, leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et l’air salé de l’océan dans leurs poumons. Le soleil se couchera à l’horizon. Et doucement, prudemment, la main de Yuuri se glissera à nouveau dans celle à Viktor et restera là jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent.

Puis cette nuit-là, Viktor restera éveillé durant des heures en repensant à :  _je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point l’amour m’entourait jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre_.

Viktor sera surpris de découvrir que pour lui, avec Yuuri, c’était complètement l’inverse.

…

« Celui-là est à toi. »

La voix de Yuuri atteint Viktor par-delà le vrombissement du train qui les entoure. Viktor a insisté afin que Yuuri s’assoie à côté de la fenêtre, et pas que pour des raisons altruistes ; de cette façon, il peut faire comme s’il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre alors qu’il est en fait en train de tracer et retracer la pointe du nez à Yuuri, la courbe de ses lèvres, la pente de son menton.

Mais maintenant, il a été pris la main dans le sac. Yuuri se racle la gorge et Viktor cligne des yeux, son regard passant de l’expression patiente à Yuuri au petit sac marron entre eux. Sur l’extérieur est écrit : ♡ヴィクトル♡

Viktor trace les lettres du bout de ses doigts et teste les syllabes avec sa bouche.  _Vi-ku-to-ru._ Il s’attarde sur les cœurs.

« Qu’est-ce que ceux-là veulent dire ? » demande Viktor en montrant une ligne de mots plus petite, coincée dans des parenthèses. 

Yuuri a un petit sourire narquois. « Pas de wasabi. » 

« Ah. »

Le voyage jusqu’à Fukuoka n’est pas long, mais Hiroko avait insisté à quand même leur préparer un déjeuner. Une journée de voyage s’étend devant eux et Viktor a vraiment hâte de pouvoir se glisser sous les couettes de leur hôtel à Pékin. Peut-être qu’il pourrait même convaincre Yuuri de pousser leurs lits ensemble. Ça serait agréable.

Il sort la boîte à bentō du sac en papier et la pose sur ses genoux. Puis, d’un geste prudent et précis, plie le sac en quatre et le place dans son portefeuille. Avec un sourire, il prend une première bouchée de son onigiri.

Lorsque le train arrive en gare, ils commencent à rassembler leurs affaires. « Je peux prendre tes poubelles, » propose Yuuri, tendant une main qui contient son propre sac marron tout froissé.

Viktor cligne des yeux. « Oh. »

Yuuri suit le regard du Viktor tandis que celui-ci jette un coup d’œil à son portefeuille posé sur ses genoux. Un morceau de papier marron dépasse.

« Oh, » répète Yuuri, puis il rigole. « Tu voulais le garder ? » 

Viktor rigole aussi, mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine fait mal. «  _C’est_ idiot, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il autour de la boule s’étant formée dans sa gorge. Ses doigts attrapent le papier délicatement plié. Ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire.

Quand il relève les yeux, Yuuri ne rigole plus. Une tristesse que Viktor n’aurait jamais pu anticiper pèse lourdement dans le marron des yeux à Yuuri et fait se tordre l’estomac à Viktor. Yuuri tend une main afin de stopper celle à Viktor qui joue avec le portefeuille, et cette tristesse se transforme en quelque chose de plus doux.

« Non, non, c’est—garde le. Elle aimerait que tu le gardes. »

Il a encore en bouche le goût des onigiri à Hiroko. Saumon et algue. Viktor ne sait pas ce qu’il avait prévu de faire avec le sac en papier marron usé, parsemé de tâche d’huile et déjà froissé au bord—il sait seulement qu’il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le jeter. Il ferme les yeux et laisse son esprit retracer les petits cœurs laissés par Hiroko et les lettres étrangères formant son prénom. Il trouve qu’il préfère largement les quatre syllabes au deux.

Yuuri dort contre l’épaule à Viktor tout le long du vol jusqu’à Pékin. Ça ne dérange pas Viktor de voyager, se rend-il compte, quand c’est comme ça.

…

Ils reviennent de Pékin avec une médaille d’argent, quelques leçons d’apprises et le goût de l’autre sur les lèvres. «  _Tadaima !_  » disent-ils lorsqu’ils passent le pas de la porte, et les Katsuki les accueillent avec un «  _Okaeri !_  » et des bols chauds de katsudon, Yuuri insistant qu’il ne le mérite pas mais le mangeant quand même. Makkachin s’enroule sur les genoux à Viktor et refuse de bouger, même lorsque des morceaux de riz et de panko tombent dans sa fourrure.

Après dîner, ils montent leurs bagages à l’étage, leurs pieds traînant comme des zombies tandis qu’ils traversent le couloir. Yuuri continue jusqu’à sa chambre sans se retourner, et le cœur à Viktor se serre. Il s’arrête devant sa porte. Il l’ouvre, pose ses sacs à côté de la porte et se laisse tomber sur le lit sans préambule.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le plancher craque derrière lui. Il se prépare au poids de Makkachin grimpant sur le lit, mais ça n’arrive pas. Elle est très silencieuse, pense-t-il, et il lève la tête pour voir.

À la place, il trouve Yuuri debout à l’embrasure de la porte, un oreiller dans ses bras. Il se mord la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu veux… ? »

_« Oui, »_ répond Viktor, la fatigue oubliée alors qu’il s’assoie. « Oui. S’il-te-plaît. Oui. Quel côté tu préfères ? Ça m’est égal. D’habitude, Makkachin dort à gauche, mais je suis sûr que ça la dérangera pas. » Il divague. Il s’en fiche. Yuuri l’accepte avec un sourire nerveux et traverse la chambre.

« Ça ira ? » demande Viktor. Ils sont sur leurs côtés, se faisant face, seulement quelques centimètres les séparant.

« Oui. Oui, » murmure Yuuri, son souffle chaud sur le nez à Viktor. Ils frissonnent. 

Puis ils s’embrassent—doucement, avec hésitation, pour ce qui doit être la dixième fois depuis la fin du programme long à Yuuri il y a de cela bientôt deux jours. Cette nuit-là, leurs baisers ont un goût de katsudon. Un goût de victoire. Ils chantent dans les veines à Viktor.

Le matin, ils se réveillent leurs corps entrelacés.

…

Bien entendu, la famille Katsuki est au courant. Le premier baiser à Yuuri et Viktor a été diffusé à la télé internationale, alors même le monde entier est au courant (ce qui est en parti la faute à Viktor, mais il n’arrivera jamais à le regretter, surtout pas lorsqu’il trouve Yuuri souriant à pleines dents quand il regarde à nouveau la fin de son programme long sur YouTube à deux heures du matin quand il pense que Viktor dort). D’autres choses changent, aussi—Yuuri et Viktor s’assoient plus proche l’un de l’autre à table, se tiennent parfois la main, et Yuuri n’a manifestement pas dormi dans son propre lit depuis des semaines.

Alors oui, la famille Katsuki est au courant, mais personne ne dit rien, pas même Hiroko qui les surprend à s’embrasser au-dessus d’une pile de vaisselle sale au lieu de faire leurs corvées. Cela déroute un peu Viktor—la manière dont ils agissent comme si rien n’avait changé alors que pour Viktor, c’est son monde entier qui avait changé.

Finalement, Mari est la première à en parler. Assis à ses côtés dans la salle d’attente de la clinique vétérinaire, il ne s’y attend pas du tout.

« On devrait parler. De toi et de mon frère. »

Ils sont restés assis silencieusement pendant ce qui paraît être des heures, ce qui est mieux qu’avant où Mari lui a sans cesse demandé pardon. Bien entendu, Viktor n’a rien voulu entendre et a essayé de refuser ses excuses—Makkachin aurait dû être plus avisée que ça—puis il se souvient de Vicchan, il y a tout juste un an, et la culpabilité présente dans les yeux à Mari prend tout son sens.

Heureusement, Makkachin s’en sortira. Ils attendent juste le docteur afin de la ramener à la maison.

« Ah. Oui. On devrait. » Viktor hoche la tête et garde ses yeux fixés sur la sculpture d’un shiba inu en bois sur le bureau de la réception.

« J’espère que tu ne prends pas ça à la légère. »

_Ah,_ pense Viktor. Il aurait dû s’attendre à ce que cela arrive. Comment est-ce qu’ils appellent ça dans les films ? Le  _‘hammer talk’_? Ah, non, c’est une pelle.  _‘Shovel talk’_[ [*]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895725#work_endnotes). C’est la première fois que ça arrive à Viktor. Super !

« Je promets d’être gentil avec lui. » Viktor la regarde dans les yeux, espérant qu’elle puisse voir la vérité.

Mais Mari rit simplement et agite sa main. « Bien sûr que tu le seras. Je sais ça. Tu es Viktor. »

Viktor cligne des yeux. « Oh. »

« Je sais que tu seras gentil avec lui. Mais mon frère, il peut être… comment est-ce qu’on dit ? » Elle tapote ses lèvres. « Oh ! Idiot. »

Viktor fait un bruit de protestation.

« Peut-être pas idiot. Mais mauvais en communication. Mauvais à  _voir_. » dit-elle dans un petit rire. « Même avec ses lunettes. » 

Rien de tout ça n’a de sens pour Viktor. Peut-être que c’est la barrière de la langue. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’il vient de traverser un continent et n’a pas fermé les yeux en quarante-huit heures.

« Pardon. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Viktor, il te fera sans doute du mal. Tu lui feras sans doute du mal. Mais tu n’abandonneras pas, d’accord ? S’il essaye de te repousser, ne le laisse pas faire. » 

« Oh. »

(Viktor ne comprend toujours pas vraiment. Si cela avait été un film, Mari aurait menacé de faire une Tonya Harding à ses rotules si Viktor venait à faire du mal à son petit frère. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Et à la place…)

Mari se penche contre le mur avec un soupir, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. « Et si mon idiot de frère te blesse  _vraiment_ , tu m’appelle, d’accord ? Immédiatement. Je le recadrerai. »

Quelque chose fleurit en Viktor, quelque chose de chaud et de léger qui se déploie doucement, gentiment, avant de s’enrouler solidement autour de son cœur. Sa bouche est entrouverte en un petit ‘o’ tandis qu’il essaye de répondre.

« Mari, je… »

Puis à cet instant, la porte s’ouvre et le vétérinaire sort, un dossier dans une main et la cage à Makkachin dans l’autre. Viktor se jette du banc. Makka gémit.

«  _Shh_ , Makka, t’en fais pas, » rassure Viktor dans sa langue maternelle tandis qu’il tombe à genoux devant elle. Il ouvre la cage et l’accueille dans ses bras ; elle sent l’antiseptique mais sa fourrure est toujours aussi douce. Elle enfouie sa tête dans son torse et gémit une nouvelle fois. Viktor a envie de pleurer. « Je suis là. T’en fais pas. T’en fais pas. »

Ils signent quelques papiers, remercient le médecin et s’en vont, soupirant dès que l’air frais de la nuit touche leurs poumons.

«  _Arigatou,_ Mari-san, » dit-il tandis qu’ils chargent Makkachin sur les sièges arrière de la voiture, et il espère qu’elle sait à quel point il est sincère.

Elle rigole, lui tapote l’épaule, et dit, « Viktor. Appelle-moi  _neechan_. »

Cette chaleur a toujours le cœur de Viktor dans un étau de fer et elle le  _serre_.

« Mari-neechan, » se corrige-t-il, la voix tremblante et trébuchante sur les syllabes avec lesquelles il n’est pas familier.

Mari rit à nouveau tandis qu’ils ferment l’arrière et s’installent devant. Mari démarre. Par-dessus le vrombissement du moteur, il l’entend grommeler, « Mon Dieu, j’ai besoin d’une clope. » 

Lui aussi rit.

…

Ce n’est qu’une fois de retour dans les bras à Yuuri que Viktor se détend.

Viktor peut avouer que c’est un peu pathétique, la manière dont ils ont passé les neuf derniers mois collés l’un à l’autre et qu’ils ne peuvent même pas supporter un jour de séparation. Il est vrai que ce fut des jours stressants, entre la vie à Makkachin et le futur de Yuuri dans le Grand Prix à risque, avec en plus un décalage horaire à subir.

Mais Makkachin est en parfaite santé. Yuuri s’est qualifié de justesse pour le final grâce à sa médaille d’argent précédente. Yakov a décroché après le programme long pour la première fois depuis Mai et après avoir accepté les remerciements de Viktor, lui donna des conseils afin d'aider Katsuki à améliorer ses programmes—une approbation implicite et à contrecœur.

Tout ça, et pourtant Viktor reste éveillé la nuit durant, remuant et se tournant malgré son besoin désespéré de sommeil. Ses yeux piquaient de fatigue mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer dans un lit si vide.

Alors non, ce n’est qu’une fois après l’aéroport que le soulagement le frappe, le heurtant de pleine force avec le corps à Yuuri et se propageant de sa peau jusqu’à ses os. Chaque nerf tendu se calme tandis qu’il sent le souffle à Yuuri contre ses oreilles et qu’il entend une voix aussi douce qu’une musique lui dire  _prends soin de moi s’il-te-plaît_.  Les parasites présents dans son esprit, auparavant si fort il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’ils y étaient, deviennent de plus en plus silencieux jusqu’à ce que la seule chose qu’il entende soit Yuuri et ces mots magnifiques, encore et encore. Le col du manteau à Viktor se froisse dans les mains à Yuuri ; le corps à Yuuri est chaud dans ses bras et Viktor se sent en sécurité dans ceux à Yuuri.

Viktor prend une si grande bouffée d’air que celle-ci atteint tous les recoins abandonnés de ses poumons. Il inspire l’odeur à Yuuri, le garde dans ses bras, expire.

Makkachin jappe à leurs pieds. Yuuri se recule avec un large sourire, ses yeux emplis de larmes inexplicables.

Et  _oh,_ pense Viktor.  _Est-ce que lui aussi ressent ça ?_

Toshiya les attend sur le parking et vient dès qu’ils l’appellent. Ils passent le trajet d’une heure collés l’un à l’autre sur la banquette arrière, les doigts à Viktor patinant des huit le long de l’avant-bras à Yuuri.

« Tu m’as manqué, » murmure Yuuri alors que le château de Hasetsu se dresse au loin. Il est doux et chaud et fatigué et Viktor fait tout pour s’en souvenir.

« Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, » soupire-t-il, bien que Yuuri ne sache jamais à quel point. « Je suis tellement fier de toi. »

Un frisson parcourt le corps à Yuuri et ses paupières se ferment. Puis, doucement, il tourne la tête et place un long et silencieux baiser sur l’épaule à Viktor. « Je sais, » marmonne-t-il dans la chemise à Viktor, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. « Merci. »

Il est tard lorsqu’ils rentrent à Yu-topia, la salle à manger vide et le kotatsu froid. Ils montent lourdement les escaliers ensemble, la valise à Yuuri cognant négligemment derrière eux et Viktor s’arrête à l’entrée de sa chambre mais Yuuri non, continuant d’avancer vers la sienne.

« Oh. » Viktor sent son estomac se nouer. Ses épaules s’affaissent. Yuuri se retourne et le fixe, les yeux troubles ; la compréhension se lit dans ceux-ci doucement.

« Oh. Désolé. L’habitude, je— » Il s’éclaircit la voix, laisse tomber sa valise à l’entrée de sa chambre et s’avance vers Viktor. « Désolé, je ne pensais plus. »

« Tu peux dormir dans ta chambre si tu veux, Yuuri. Elle te manque sans doute. »

« Je me sens seul dans ma chambre. »

« Oh—d’accord. » Viktor déglutit. « Je pourrais venir avec toi. Si tu veux. »

« Mais mon lit est petit. »

« Ça m’est égal si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Un sourire délicat orne les lèvres à Yuuri et place le cœur à Viktor dans un étau de fer. Yuuri tend la main, ses doigts s’entremêlant à ceux de Viktor et il marche à reculons jusqu’à sa chambre, tirant Viktor sans détourner son regard. Avec quiconque d’autre, Viktor aurait trouvé cela excitant et incroyablement suggestif, mais avec Yuuri c’est—différent. C’est toujours différent.

Ils s’endorment le moment où leurs corps touchent le matelas, Viktor à moitié au-dessus de Yuuri et leurs jambes entremêlées. La berceuse lente et régulière du cœur à Yuuri est la dernière chose dont il se souvient jusqu’au petit matin.

…

Les murs de la chambre à Yuuri n’ont pas toujours été vide. Intellectuellement, Viktor le sait, tout comme il sait que fut un temps, Yakov avait des cheveux sur toute la tête, ou bien qu’il fût né dans une ville appelée Léningrad. Il le sait, mais il ne peut pas se l’imaginer, alors ce n’est pas une vérité qu’il assimile vraiment—

Jusqu’au matin après le retour de Yuuri de la Coupe de Russie.

Viktor se réveille en premier, comme toujours. Avec ou sans réveil, cinq heures du matin ou midi, Viktor ouvrira toujours les yeux pour voir Yuuri dormant comme un bébé à ses côtés. Ça ne le dérange jamais. De manière injuste, Yuuri ressemble à un ange dans son sommeil, et Viktor n’a pas honte de le regarder. Ce matin-là, Viktor se réveille la tête sur le torse à Yuuri et son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, la couette reposant à leurs pieds, là où ils l’avaient poussée au milieu de la nuit. Il n’y a pas de mystères quant au pourquoi—le corps à Yuuri est chaud, comme s’il était le radiateur personnel de Viktor. Viktor place le dos de sa main contre le front à Yuuri, mais ne le trouve heureusement pas fiévreux.

Par-delà la fenêtre, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, mais entre la fatigue liée à la fin d’une compétition et au décalage horaire, Viktor ne s’attend pas à ce que Yuuri se réveille avant quelques heures de plus. Il y a un trou de la taille à Makkachin au pieds du lit et Viktor sait que Mari doit s’en occuper. Il peut entendre l’animation venant d’en bas dans l’auberge, mais le bruit est feutré et semble lointain de la paix calme régnant sur le lit à Yuuri.

Viktor s’imprègne de la présence à Yuuri, laisse ses yeux vagabonder et explorer la chambre qui lui fût interdite d’accès auparavant. Il ne peut pas voir grand-chose du lit : une pile de papiers sur le bureau, un globe sur l’étagère, un clavier posé dans le coin. Cependant, il regarde surtout les murs vides et compte les morceaux de scotch restant, encore collés au lambris. Ils apparaissent toujours en groupe de quatre, remarque-t-il, des constellations rectangulaires de tailles diverses. Entre ça, l’adulation notoire de Yuuri envers Viktor lorsqu’il était enfant, et l’allusion de Hiroko quant aux ‘images pour ses murs’, Viktor n’a pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre.

Et tout à coup, Viktor peut l’imaginer—quelques une des nombreuses photos que son publicitaire lui avait envoyées afin de les valider pour de la marchandise officielle recouvrant les murs à Yuuri, la première chose que le jeune patineur voyait en se réveillant le matin et la dernière chose quand il allait au lit. Viktor ne se souvient pas à quoi ressemblait la plupart des posters, mais l’envie de savoir trépigne dans son estomac. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette sensation.

Yuuri se réveille lentement et Viktor, confortablement installé dans ses bras, étudie le procédé de près. Viktor sent lorsque Yuuri commence à bouger bien avant que ses yeux ne s’ouvrent et même cela arrive doucement, ses paupières lourdes. Ses yeux marrons endormis assimilent Viktor étendu sur son torse et un sourire paisible tire le coin de ses lèvres. 

« Mmm, » grogne-t-il, blottissant un peu plus sa tête dans l’oreiller. Sa main se serre dans le creux du dos à Viktor, le tirant un peu plus vers lui.

« Bonjour, ma Belle au bois dormant. »

« Nnngh. »

Viktor rit et tend la main vers les cheveux à Yuuri, ramenant en arrière une mèche qui s’était coincée au coin de son œil.

« Quelle heure ? »

« Aucune idée, » répond Viktor gaiement. « Cependant, Makkachin en a eu marre et nous a abandonnée, alors il doit sans doute être tard. »

Yuuri soupire et commence à se lever. « Mmm. Dois aller à la patinoire… »

« Jour de repos, » réplique Viktor, repoussant Yuuri sur le matelas par ses épaules. « Ton coach insiste. »

« Est-ce que t’as regardé mon programme long ? Je dois m’entraîner… »

« Demain. »

« Le flip— »

« Peut attendre. »

Yuuri souffle, mais l’exaspération présente dans son expression n’est que pour faire semblant. Il tapote deux fois le bout du nez à Viktor de son index. « Tu es têtu. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Mais je suis fatigué. Alors je vais te laisser gagner pour cette fois. »

« Bien. Je suis bien trop confortablement installé pour bouger. »

« Moi aussi. »

En bas, quelques clients crient devant un match de foot. Ils peuvent entendre le bruit distant de la vaisselle. L’heure du déjeuner doit être passée. Viktor s’installe confortablement, se glissant dans l’espace entre le bras à Yuuri et son côté. Le cou à Yuuri se trouve seulement à quelques centimètres des lèvres à Viktor. Il déglutit.

« Yuuri ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as enlevé tes posters ? »

Une inspiration brusque fait presque sursauter Viktor. « Oh. Tu… Tu es au courant de ça ? »

Viktor rigole—il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. « Eh bien, je m’en doutais. Mais tu viens juste de le confirmer. »

«  _Kuso, »_ siffle Yuuri, puis enfouie son visage rougit dans le haut de la tête à Viktor. Sa voix étouffée, il répond, « Je pense que la raison pour laquelle il a fallu que je les cache est évidente. »

« Cacher ? » Le cœur à Viktor fait des bons dans sa cage thoracique et il saute des bras à Yuuri, s’asseyant droit si rapidement qu’il a des vertiges. « Tu les as encore ? »

La bouche à Yuuri reste ouverte comme un poisson, ses joues rougies par le sommeil et l’embarras, et il semble bien seul sans Viktor dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que je les ai encore ! Je ne pourrai jamais les jeter. »

Ces mots plantent quelque chose de chaud et plaisant dans la poitrine à Viktor et il veut le nourrir et le laisser s’épanouir.

« Je peux les voir ? »

L’expression de Yuuri est à deux-tiers horrifiée et un-tiers mortifiée. « Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Oui, » insiste Viktor, sachant que Yuuri ne dira pas non.

Et il a raison. C’est comme quand Yuuri se prépare à sortir sur la glace lors d’une compétition, ce moment dans ses yeux qui bascule et qui apporte de la détermination afin d’étouffer ses doutes. Yuuri se lève, se dirige vers les boîtes en carton présentent au pieds de son lit et en sort un rouleau de papier fermé par un élastique. Viktor se lève aussi et tous les deux, ils disposent les posters sur le lit, essayant de les mettre à plat. Et pour couronner le tout, Yuuri sort une photo encadrée qui avait dû être présente sur le bureau ou une étagère.

Dans l’ensemble, il y a dix-sept photos de Viktor. Sur certaines, il a les cheveux longs, sur d’autres ils sont courts ; sur certaines il patine, sur d’autres il pose ; sur certaines il sourit, sur d’autres il lance des regards aguicheurs à l’appareil photo. Sur toutes il semble parfait, juste le bon angle, le bon éclairage et un peu de retouche sur ses pores. La plupart des posters sont grands, mais quelques-uns semblent avoir été coupé minutieusement dans des magazines et un autre semble avoir été téléchargé et imprimé d’Internet.

« Celui-là est mon préféré, » dit Yuuri, ses doigts jouant avec les bords du plus vieux poster présent. Les couleurs sont en train de s’effacer et les bords sont un peu déchirés, mais la photo est encore claire : Viktor, seize ans, ses longs cheveux désordonnés tombant jusqu’au milieu de son dos, ses bras autour du cou à Makkachin. Le garçon ainsi que le chiot semblent incroyablement heureux, et Viktor se souvient qu’il  _l’était_.

« Cette photo est la raison pour laquelle j’ai eu Vicchan, tu sais, » admet Yuuri. « Je l’ai vue dans un magazine. L’article était plutôt banal, mais il y avait une ligne qui disait quelque chose comme  _pendant ses jours de repos, Viktor aime lire des livres et aller au parc avec son caniche, Makkachin_. Je l’ai lu et relu juste pour cette phrase. »

Cette chose présente dans la poitrine à Viktor grandit, poussant, fleurissant et se déployant dans l’espace présent sous ses côtes.

« C’était ma première séance photo. J’ai accepté juste parce qu’ils me laissaient la faire avec Makka. » dit-il avec un petit rire. « Je voulais garder cette règle en grandissant, mais bien sûr elle n’était pas autorisée à aller sur la glace. Puis elle aurait posé problème pour l’équipement. Et elle aurait détourné l’attention à tout le monde. »

Yuuri a un petit rire amusé. « Je suis sûr que ESPN aurait adoré ça. » Dès que les mots ont quitté ses lèvres, son visage rougit encore plus.

La seule séance photo que Viktor a fait pour ESPN était pour le magazine Body Issue de 2013.

«  _Yuuri,_  » ronronne presque Viktor, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Tu l’as aimée ? »

« C’était… » Yuuri déglutit. « Mémorable. »

Viktor tend la main et attrape le menton à Yuuri. « Je suis surpris de voir que tu n’as pas la couverture sous forme de poster pour ton mur. »

« Phichit a essayé. Je ne l’ai pas laissé faire. »

« Hmm. Je suis blessé, Yuuri. Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Yuuri cligne simplement des yeux. Le fixe. Puis se dirige vers son bureau. Il ouvre le tiroir du bas et fouille jusqu’à ce qu’il sorte quatre magazines.

Ou plutôt—quatre fois le même magazine. Viktor n’a pas besoin de voir la couverture pour savoir exactement duquel il s’agit. Yuuri les dépose un par un sur son oreiller.

« Yuuko. Ma mère. Phichit. Et celui-là, je l’ai acheté moi-même. »

«  _Wow._  »

« Ouais. »

Viktor se souvient avoir été assis devant un écran aux côtés de son publicitaire, trois photographes professionnels et un cadre de chez ESPN examinant minutieusement des centaines de photos, l’estomac noué. Finalement, ils avaient choisi celle-ci, qui était également sa préférée—Viktor Nikiforov s’étirant en une fente Ina Bauer, hors de la glace, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau pâle luisante et ses fesses musclées complètement visibles. C’est une magnifique photo, Viktor peut le reconnaître, et bien méritée. Il avait fait tellement de squats.

Il tend la main et saisit un des magazines, faisant passer son pouce sur la couverture brillante. La chaleur que Yuuri avait plantée dans la poitrine à Viktor continue à grandir, à s’étirer, à s’étendre et à s’enrouler autour des son cœur et de ses côtes comme des feuilles de vignes et soudainement, c’est trop. Trop chaud. Trop serré. Brûlant.

Ils restent côte à côte, regardant les posters posés sur le matelas. Vingt et un Viktors (dix-sept posters, quatre magazines) les fixent en retour, souriant, faisant un clin d’œil ou bien levant un parfait et mystérieux sourcil. Le vrai Viktor, le Viktor tridimensionnel qui respire marche parle, ferme les yeux et frissonne, ayant presque la chair de poule. Il peut sentir chacun de ses nerfs à vifs et il se demande désespérément qu’est-ce qui sera nécessaire afin de les faire taire. Il se demande si cela fera mal ; combien de temps cela prendra ; combien de temps est-ce que Yuuri devra attendre afin que Viktor devienne l’homme suave, charmant et touchable présent sur les posters.

La poitrine de Viktor est trop serrée. Ses côtes lui font mal. Ses poumons ne veulent pas se gonfler comme il faut. À ses côtés, Yuuri bouge, fait glisser ses pouces contre son pantalon, regarde partout sauf Viktor.

« Yuuri, » commence Viktor, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Je sais que je peux parfois être… étouffant. Intimement. »

Puis Yuuri se tourne pour le regarder, son expression tordue d’inquiétude. Quelque chose serre le cœur à Viktor et celui-ci commence à battre plus vite. Ce n’était pas censé arriver, il n’était pas censé inquiété Yuuri, il essayait de s’excuser—

« Qui t’a dit ça ? »

La question de Yuuri ressemble à une accusation. Viktor essaye de prendre une bouffée d’air et échoue. Personne ne lui a dit ça, pas en autant de mots, mais ce n’est pas le sujet.

Le  _sujet_ est que personne ne s’est jamais autant approché de lui que Yuuri et Viktor sait pourquoi. Même Yakov est proche de lui par nécessité et il hurle sans arrêt, le garde à distance et ne l’aime qu’à contrecœur.

« Est-ce que c’est à cause des posters ? Je savais que je n’aurai pas dû te les montrer— »

« Non, » l’interrompt Viktor, mais cela ressemble à couinement. « Non. Je voulais les voir. Après toutes ces années… Ils ont été vraiment importants pour toi. Il a été vraiment important. »

Le poids chaud de la main à Yuuri se glisse dans celle à Viktor. «  _Tu_ as été important pour moi. »

Viktor a un rire sec. Il est plus sec que ce à quoi il s’attendait et pendant un instant, Yuuri semble blessé, ce qui est inévitable vraiment.

« Je ne suis pas lui, Yuuri. »

Cet aveu résonne dans la chambre silencieuse, dans les oreilles à Viktor, et il ne peut pas retirer ses paroles. Il ne le fera pas. Il n’a jamais exprimé cette vérité auparavant, pas même dans le silence de son esprit, mais maintenant qu’il l’a dit il veut le répéter encore et encore.

« Je ne suis pas lui. »

Yuuri le regarde simplement en clignant des yeux. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

Et, et,  _oh._

_Oh._  

« Viktor. Tu penses vraiment que je t’aie admiré durant toutes ces années parce que tu étais beau ? »

La voix de Yuuri est douce mais sa question est comme un coup de pieds à bottes coquées dans la poitrine à Viktor, lui coupant le souffle, faisant partir les feuilles de vignes qui l’étranglaient de peur et qui s’étaient enroulées autour des côtes et du cœur à Viktor.

Viktor est sous le choc. Sa mâchoire est serrée et il n’y croit pas vraiment. « Qu’y avait-il d’autre à voir ? »

« Viktor, assieds—assieds-toi. » D’une main, il tire doucement Viktor vers le lit ; de l’autre, il débarrasse le matelas en poussant les précieux posters hors du chemin. L’un d’eux se déchire dans un coin. Yuuri ne sourcille pas.

Le matelas s’incline sous leurs poids. Ils se font face, leurs genoux se touchant, leurs mains entremêlées entre eux. Viktor n’a jamais vu une telle détermination dans le regard à Yuuri, pas même avant ses compétitions.

« Écoute. Viktor. J’étais un… grand fan, d’accord ? Et je vais sans doute un peu me dévoiler en tant que personne qui te suit depuis longtemps quand je vais te dire tout ça, mais t’as besoin de l’entendre. Alors sois indulgent. »

« D-d’accord. »

« Tu n’as jamais été que des  _posters_ pour moi, Viktor. Jamais. Les posters étaient des rappels pour tout le reste, tout ce que je voyais dans ton patinage, tes interviews et dans la manière dont les autres patineurs parlaient de toi. Je veux dire, la—la chose la plus évidente est Makkachin. Tu te souviens, quand tu t’es fait mal au genou, tu as fait cette interview où la journaliste n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de te demander comment est-ce que ton rétablissement se passait ? Et tu étais—tu luttais clairement à ce moment-là, mais tu n’as fait que parler de Makka et de la manière dont elle t’aidait, la manière dont elle s’asseyait à tes côtés lorsque tu faisais tes exercices de kinésithérapie. Tu as dit que tu étais triste de ne pas pouvoir participer à la compétition cette saison mais que tu étais heureux de pouvoir passer tant de temps avec ton chien, et la journaliste a bien essayée de faire revenir l’interview sur le sujet qui était prévu, mais tu n’arrêtais pas de reparler de Makkachin. Et c’est à ce moment que tu as raconté pour la première fois comment tu l’as trouvée grelotante sous une poubelle en rentrant chez toi de la patinoire et j’ai juste… j’ai regardé cette interview tellement de fois. »

Les oreilles à Viktor sifflent. Les mots à Yuuri le battent comme des vagues s’écrasant contre lui et il arrête enfin de lutter contre celles-ci et abandonne, laissant les vagues le submerger.

« Ou cette fois, lors de tes derniers championnats du Monde Juniors, quand tu as percuté violemment un autre patineur lors de l’échauffement de six minutes et tu es resté à ses côtés jusqu’à ce que les médecins arrivent, puis tu l’as suivi hors de la glace, attendu dans les coulisses et as refusé de patiner avant d’être sûr qu’il aille bien. Tu as presque manqué ton propre programme court. »

« La collision était de ma faute, » répond Viktor, la voix rauque. « J’étais imprudent. Prétentieux. »

« Tout le monde est imprudent, parfois. » dit Yuuri en agitant la main. « Et lors du Trophée NHK de 2011—ou de 2012 ? Tu sais, quand cette petite fille avait réussi à franchir la sécurité, t’as trouvé et t’as offert ce porte-clés caniche ? Tu l’as gardé à la fermeture de ton sac durant des années, puis tu lui as fait un câlin et l’a aidée à trouver sa mère. Les caméras ont tout enregistré. »

« Je… »

« Ou cette fois où tu as volé jusqu’à Moscou sans le dire à Yakov le week-end avant les championnats d’Europe parce que la fondation Make-A-Wish t’avait appelée à propos d’un petit garçon qui voulait juste te voir patiner en personne ? »

Viktor soupire. « Tout le monde a dit que c’était un coup de pub. »

« Non, mettre en scène un rendez-vous romantique avec le fils du Prince de Monaco est un coup de pub. C’était différent. »

Un rire remonte de manière spontanée en Viktor, léger et désinvolte.

« Et cette fois où un autre patineur de ton club—Ivan, peut-être ? Je me souviens plus, ton compétiteur principal à l’époque, il s’était méchamment déchiré les ligaments croisés antérieurs et il avait dû prendre sa retraite. Les journalistes n’arrêtaient pas d’essayer de te faire dire que tu étais content de ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais tu ne l’as jamais fait. Tu ne l’as jamais  _été_ , à chaque fois qu’ils le mentionnaient tu paraissais tellement triste. »

« Comment aurai-je pu être content ? » demande Viktor, ses yeux écarquillés. Il frissonne. « J’étais présent. Sa chute fut horrible. »

Le sourire présent sur le visage de Yuuri est incroyablement tendre. Une main enlace fermement celle de Viktor, mais l’autre vient se poser contre son cou. Le pouce à Yuuri caresse le long de la mâchoire à Viktor, essayant de la détendre.

« Écoute. Tu as été au sommet du monde du patinage artistique pendant des années. Tu as tout gagné cinq années d’ _affilées_. Un tel succès emmène les gens à commencer à chercher des raisons afin de te détester. Alors ne penses-tu pas que le fait que je n’ai jamais entendu  _une seule fois_ un autre patineur dire quoique ce soit de vraiment méchant envers toi soit révélateur ? »

Viktor n’arrive pas à saisir ce que Yuuri est en train de dire. « Je… Je ne… »

« Viktor, » chante Yuuri. « C’est pas toi qui m’a dit qu’on ne pouvait pas contrôler sa propre réputation ? Je sais que tu penses que le monde te connaît seulement en tant que célibataire distant qui fait de grands sourires pour les photos. Je sais ça, mais je ne peux pas croire que tant de personnes l’aient vraiment cru. Tu es ambitieux, contrôlé, intelligent, facilement enthousiaste, et tellement,  _tellement_ gentil quand il en vient aux choses importantes. C’est le Viktor Nikiforov que j’ai admiré depuis que je suis enfant. C’est le Viktor que je vois dans ces posters et celui que j’ai appris à connaître depuis que tu es arrivé à Hasetsu. Et c’est… » Yuuri se mord la lèvre, regarde Viktor droit dans les yeux, et dit, « … le Viktor que j’aime.  _Toi_. D’accord ? »

Merde, qu’est-ce que—qu’est-ce que Viktor est censé répondre à  _cela_  ? 

Assis sur le lit à Yuuri, sa joue tenue au creux de la main à Yuuri et les mots à Yuuri résonnant dans ses oreilles, Viktor se sent complètement transparent, comme si sa peau était faite de parchemin et son cœur qui gonfle et palpite est exposé aux yeux de tous. Cependant, curieusement, c’est agréable, parce qu’il se sent  _vu_ —pas juste comme l’homme qu’il est maintenant, mais chaque itération de lui-même, chaque Viktor Nikiforov qui a existé, depuis la première fois où il passa sous les feux de la rampe lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un adolescent. L’enfant de quinze ans, le garçon de vingt ans, l’homme de vingt-cinq ans, le Viktor qu’il est maintenant et chaque version intermédiaire—en cet instant, ils sont tous compris et aimé d’une manière que Viktor n’aurait jamais pu imaginer.

C’est vraiment merveilleux, de savoir qu’avant que Viktor ne vienne vivre dans une salle de banquet inutilisée au bout du couloir, il avait vécu sur les murs de la chambre à Yuuri, dans la maison à Yuuri, dans le cœur à Yuuri. C’est vraiment agréable de savoir qu’un petit chiot portant son nom dormait dans le lit à Yuuri durant les nuits, aimait chacun des Katsuki et était en retour intensément aimé.

Et c’est étrangement magnifique de savoir que même lorsqu’il se sentait si seul—lorsqu’il pleurait devant son miroir pour ses cheveux coupés—lorsqu’il sentait l’inspiration lui glisser entre les doigts et qu’il se demandait qui le regarderait à deux fois lorsque tout cela l’aurait quitté pour toujours… Même dans ces moments-là, il était aimé par un garçon au Japon qui un jour deviendrait son élève, son meilleur ami, son amant, son Yuuri.

Il a l’impression que cela ressemble plus à une famille que quoique ce soit d’autre.

« Merci, Yuuri, » murmure-t-il, le poids de sa reconnaissance s’attardant sur sa langue.

Yuuri se penche vers lui, enlevant toute distance entre eux, et embrasse Viktor jusqu’à ce que le poids disparaisse, qu’il se sente assez étourdi et qu’il se sente capable de voler. Dans les bras à Yuuri, il reste les pieds sur terre.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier. »

Ils s’embrassent encore et encore et encore.

…

Ils reviennent à la fin du mois de Décembre avec une médaille d’argent du Grand Prix, deux médailles d’or provenant de leurs Nationaux respectifs, et deux bagues de fiançailles assorties. «  _Tadaima_   _!_ » disent-ils en franchissant le pas de la porte de Yu-topia Katsuki, le bras à Viktor enroulé autour de la taille à Yuuri.

«  _Okaeri ! »_ répond Toshiya. Il sort de la cuisine avec un bol dans une main, une serviette dans l’autre, et un sourire chaleureux qui fait se plisser le coin de ses yeux. _« Mou sugu bangohan desu. Katsudon desu. »_

Viktor reconnaît les mots  _dîner_ ,  _bientôt_ et bien sûr,  _katsudon._ Il fait un grand sourire.

_« Arigatou,_ Toshiya-san ! »

Makkachin vient en sautillant et en aboyant le long du couloir dès qu’elle entend la voix à Viktor. Viktor et Yuuri se baissent immédiatement afin de venir à sa rencontre et elle recouvre leurs visages de bave, les renversant presque en le faisant. Viktor sait qu’il ne devrait pas la laisser faire, mais après deux semaines d’absence imprévues il n’a pas le cœur à faire autre chose que l’enlacer fermement.

Ils montent directement afin de commencer à faire leurs cartons. Yuuri avait insisté sur le fait que Viktor n’avait pas besoin de revenir à Hasetsu afin d’aider Yuuri à emballer ses affaires, mais Viktor pensait l’inverse.

« Mais tu es déjà en Russie ! » désapprouva Yuuri. « Il faudra que tu fasses demi-tour pour retourner là-bas, ça n’a aucun sens. »  

« Yuuri, » soupira Viktor, son téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule tandis qu’il cherchait le numéro de sa nouvelle porte d’embarquement sur son ticket. « Iekaterinbourg est presque plus proche de Hasetsu que de Saint-Pétersbourg. »

« Ça ressemble à une exagération. »

« Mon idée est quand même censée. Tu ne vas pas emballer toutes mes affaires. Ça serait injuste pour toi. »

« Viktor… »

« En plus, je… je veux dire au revoir. »

Yuuri ne pouvait pas discuter cela. Alors, presque un jour plus tard, Viktor rencontra Yuuri dans son train venant d’Osaka à la gare de Fukuoka et tous les deux montèrent dans un autre train en direction de Hasetsu. Viktor avait dû passer l’intégralité de son anniversaire dans des restaurants d’aéroport et des minuscules sièges d’avion, mais cela en avait vraiment valu la peine.

Ils passent les heures suivantes à trier les affaires à Viktor, classant chaque chose dans des piles marquées ‘à prendre’, ‘à laisser’ et ‘à jeter’. La pile ‘à jeter’ est très petite. La pile ‘à prendre’, non.

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogne Yuuri tandis qu’il place le bâton en bambou orné d’une ficelle colorée pour le pendre qu’ils avaient réalisé lors du Tanabata de Juillet dernier dans la pile ‘à prendre’ à la demande de Viktor. « Mon fiancé est un entasseur compulsif. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le jeter ! »

« Et ça ? » demande Yuuri en brandissant une pile entière de programme pour Onsen on Ice. Viktor accepte de les jeter seulement si au moins trois exemplaires terminent dans la pile ‘à garder’.

Lorsqu’ils ouvrent le placard, Yuuri pousse un cri aigu. « J’arrive toujours pas à croire que t’aies fait venir  _tous_ tes costumes ici. »

Ah, oui. Viktor les avait oubliés. Au moins, ils sont encore bien emballés dans leurs cartons.

Lorsque Hiroko vient leur dire que le dîner est prêt, on aurait dit qu’une bombe avait explosée dans la chambre à Viktor. Les cartons pleins sont stockés dans le couloir, les cartons vides attendent dans le placard et les cartons à moitié pleins sont disposés sur le lit. Ses affaires sont éparpillées en tas sur le sol et Hiroko regarde la scène les yeux écarquillés.

«  _Okaeri,_ Yuuri, Vicchan, » les accueille-t-elle, ce sourire doux typique des Katsuki sur ses lèvres. Le ventre à Viktor se tord et il cherche dans son expression une seule trace de tristesse ou de rancœur. Après toute la gentillesse que cette famille a montré à Viktor, après qu’ils lui aient ouvert leurs bras et vies—à lui, Makkachin et à ses dix-huit cartons—le voilà sur le point de partir en faisant en plus suivre leur fils. Viktor s’en voudrait, s’il était Hiroko.

Mais Hiroko est meilleure que Viktor et il n’y a rien d’autre que de l’affection dans son regard. « Dîner maintenant. OK ? »

Ils abandonnent la préparation de leurs cartons quasiment de suite et suivent Hiroko le long du couloir et dans les escaliers vers la salle à manger. La main à Yuuri se glisse dans celle à Viktor et l’or frais de la bague à Yuuri est réconfortant contre la peau à Viktor.

Une odeur délicieuse atteint le nez à Viktor tandis qu’ils entrent dans la salle à manger, et il se fige.

« Joyeux anniversaire,  _Vikutoru ! »_

Toshiya, Mari, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, et les triplettes sont debout autour d’une table recouverte de bols de katsudon, de larges sourires ornant leurs visages. Les triplettes tiennent une banderole faite maison qui répète leurs mots d’une écriture bancale en Anglais. Il y a le dessin d’un patin dans un coin et un caniche avec une médaille d’or dans l’autre.

«  _Oh_. »

« Nous prolongeons de manière officielle ton anniversaire ! » annonce Minako.

Viktor se tourne vers son fiancé, les yeux brillants. « Est-ce que… ? »

« Je n’ai rien à voir avec tout ça, » promet Yuuri.

« Wow. »

Ils s’assoient tous ensemble, répétant en chœur « _ittadakimasu !_ » Viktor rit tandis que Yuuri essaye d’utiliser ses baguettes de la main gauche—sa main droite étant occupée à tenir celle de Viktor sous la table. 

« Alors, vous deux, » commence Minako, « c’est pour quand, le mariage ? »

Yuuri rougit. Viktor sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Dès que je gagnerai l’or, » dit Yuuri en même temps que Viktor répond, « Dès que possible ! »

« Le printemps prochain, alors, à Hasetsu. Après les championnats du Monde, » déclare Mari et Yuuri s’étouffe sur une gorgée d’eau. « On pourra faire la réception à l’auberge. Tous vos amis peuvent rester ici. Et vous serez avec la famille. »

« M-Mari-neechan, » bégaie Yuuri, « il faut qu’on— »

« C’est parfait ! » s’exclame Viktor. « Enfin, du moment que c’est ce que veut Yuuri. »

Yuuri le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. « Eh bien, oui, mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas… ? »

« C’est  _parfait_ , » insiste Viktor.

« D’accord. Le printemps prochain, alors. »

Après le dîner—et le meilleur katsudon que Viktor ait jamais mangé, il le jure—Toshiya amène un gâteau surplombé de vingt-huit bougies brûlant de mille feux et tout le monde chante  _« otanjyoubi omedeto, Vicchan »_ à tue-tête. Il éteint toutes les bougies en deux coups. Yuuri vole un peu de glaçage et le pose sur le bout du nez à Viktor tandis que les triplettes rigolent de manière hystérique—puis quelques instants plus tard, elles grognent de dégoût lorsque Yuuri lui enlève d’un baiser.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Viktor, » murmure Yuuri au creux de son oreille. « J’ai un cadeau spécial pour toi, plus tard. »

«  _Oh,_  » souffle Viktor, du rouge envahissant ses joues. « Quel genre de cadeau ? »

Yuuri a un sourire en coin et ses yeux brillent comme au début de  _Eros_ et Viktor est tellement, tellement faible. 

« Il va falloir que tu attendes afin de le découvrir. »

Le gâteau est léger, aérien et recouvert de fraises fraîches. Viktor en adore chaque bouchée et au diable le régime prévu pour la compétition, c’est son  _anniversaire_ , le premier depuis longtemps qu’il souhaite vraiment célébrer.

Ils boivent du saké jusque tard dans la nuit, et Viktor se contrôle mieux cette fois-ci. Il veut se souvenir de chaque détails, des histoires préférées de Mari et Minako concernant le Grand Prix et du rire plein d’entrain et hystérique de Toshiya lorsqu’il raconte d’adorables histoires à propos de Yuuri, comme à chaque fois que la famille et les amis se réunissent comme cela. Yuuri boit lui aussi, juste un peu, et s’appuie contre Viktor avec un petit sourire heureux, comme s’il ne voulait pas être ailleurs qu’ici.

Dehors, l’hiver arrive, mais la salle à manger de Yu-topia Katsuki irradie de chaleur. Demain commence une nouvelle aventure—de retour à Saint-Pétersbourg, de retour dans son ancien appartement, ancienne patinoire et ancien coach, mais cette fois-ci, Yuuri sera à ses côtés. Viktor ne peut pas l’imaginer, pas tout à fait, mais il le veut,  _oh_ qu’est-ce qu’il le veut.

Il n’est juste pas sûr d’être prêt à renoncer à tout ça.

…

« Ça ne va pas te manquer ? » demande Viktor le lendemain tandis qu’ils glissent les derniers cartons dans le couloir. Sa chambre est vide, les meubles étant les derniers signes montrant que Viktor a rendu cet espace sien.

« Si, » reconnaît Yuuri. Ses bras encerclent la taille à Viktor par derrière et il pose sa tête contre son épaule. « Mais je suis déjà parti pendant longtemps avant, et j’ai hâte de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Il fera froid à Saint-Pétersbourg. »

« Il fait froid ici. »

Viktor a un petit rire. « Pas comme en Russie. »

« Peut-être pas. Mais j’ai vécu à Détroit. On avait  _l’effet de lac_. Je peux le supporter. »

« Saint-Pétersbourg sera… » essaye à nouveau Viktor, mais il pense : animée, palpitante, noire de monde, solitaire, et rien de tout ça correspond à ce qu’il veut dire.

« Il faudra qu’on s’y habitue. Tous les deux, je pense. » Il se penche et presse un baiser contre la joue à Viktor. « Mais j’ai  _hâte_ , Viktor. »

Son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine et il sait que, au-delà de la tristesse qu’il ressent à l’idée de quitter Hasetsu, il a lui aussi hâte.

La famille entière les aide à déplacer les cartons de Viktor (et de Yuuri, mais surtout ceux de Viktor) jusque devant l’auberge lorsque le camion CedEx arrive. Lorsqu’ils ont terminé, il ne reste à Yuuri et Viktor que leurs bagages cabine, Makkachin, et les boîtes à bentō que Hiroko leur a préparés pour leur voyage.

« Attendez ! J’ai failli oublier ! » s’exclame Mari. « Avant que vous partiez, il faut qu’on fasse quelque chose. »

« Mari-neechan, on va louper notre vol… »

« Oh allez, vous avez le temps. Il y a des mois de ça, Viktor m’a dit que la photo sur notre site web date de 2004. On doit changer ça. »

Yuuri cligne des yeux. Il pose sa valise. « Oh. Vraiment ? D’accord. Tu veux qu’on la prenne où ? »

« Là, dans l’entrée, » dit Mari, et derrière elle, Toshiya et Hiroko hochent la tête. Ils se placent là où Mari leur a dit et Yuuri traîne les pieds jusqu’à ce qu’il soit devant son père.

« Où est ton téléphone, Mari-neechan ? » demande Viktor.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que je puisse prendre la photo, bien sûr. »

Le silence tombe. Ils regardent tous Viktor comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Mari étouffe un petit rire.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je vais aller chercher un client pour la prendre. Il y a une place pour toi à côté de Yuuri. »

Et effectivement, lorsque Viktor relève les yeux, il voit Yuuri les bras ouverts, prêt à accueillir Viktor à ses côtés. La poitrine de Viktor s’empli de chaleur.

« Oh. Je—Oh. »

Se diriger vers Yuuri et prendre place à ses côtés est la chose la plus aisée que Viktor n’ait jamais faite.

« Makka-chan ! » appelle Hiroko, et Makkachin vient en trottinant, la queue remuant tout le long. « Bien. Assis. Ici. Bien. » Makkachin se laisse tomber juste devant eux, la langue qui pend.

« Gentille fille, » lui dit Viktor, la gorge nouée. Les doigts à Yuuri se glissent entre les siens.

Mari revient avec un client, lui tend son téléphone, et se place à côté de sa mère. Ils sourient joyeusement pour la photo—Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari, Yuuri, Viktor et Makkachin.

Peu de temps après, Mari leur enverra à tous la photo par e-mail. Viktor passera tout le voyage en train à chercher le prix d’une impression et d’un encadrement professionnel pour les photos sur Google.

Et sur le site web de Yu-topia, la photo sera postée aux yeux de tous avec comme légende :  _Rencontrez la Famille Katsuki._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ♡
> 
> [*] _shovel talk_ : Un _’shovel talk’_ prend place lorsqu’un ami ou la famille du personnage principal menacent de violence (de manière crédible ou humoristique) l’intérêt romantique du personnage principal. La menace décrit généralement ce qui se passera si l’intérêt romantique blesse le personnage principal, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et apparemment, d'après les recherches que j'ai pu faire, ça n'a aucun équivalent en Français ^^"


End file.
